This I Promise You
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Songfic, based on the song by N*Sync. My OC, Tabby, is catnapped by Jagara, and Rorschach and the other reincarnated Watchmen set off to find her. But is it too late? Is it too late to say you love someone when the end is impending? Not a pairing!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and Tabitha.

_When the visions around you, _

_Bring tears to your eyes, _

_And all that surrounds you,_

_Are secrets and lies…_

"Tabby! Tabby!" Walter yelled when Jaguara threw Tabitha across the room, making the cat hit her head on the wall.

But she didn't hear him. The poor girl was out cold. The white wolf that was Walter ran to Tabby's side while Daniel, Edward, Jon, and Laurie kept the evil witch queen distracted. He picked Tabby up and held her close. She wasn't dead, thank god, but still, Walter was upset with himself and angry at Jaguara for even thinking about hurting Tabby.

_I'll be your strength. _

_I'll give you hope. _

_Keeping your faith when it's gone. _

Rorschach was released now as his anger rose. Walter became his wolf form and attacked, joining Daniel and the others. It was steel against Rorschach's fangs. Daniel told the other wolves to stand off of Walter while he took on Jaguara. He leapt into the air and tried to bite the crazy lady in the throat, but she swung and hit him with her sword. Although severely cut and bleeding, Rorschach's determination to live up to his promise to Tabby.

"You hurt my friend, your ass is mine, bitch!"

_The one you should call, _

_Was standing here all along…_

Darcia and Adrian looked on with surprise evident in their expressions as Rorschach got up and ran to strike again. He wasn't one to give up; everyone on the Watchmen knew that all along.

Walter had let one person down in his last life, that little girl, Blair. But he wasn't about ready to do that Tabitha. The determination and courage of Walter's heart made Rorschach's fury stronger. He snarled for a full five minutes before letting out a sharp bark and attacked again. This time, he knocked the sword out of Jaguara's hand, disarming her.

"Impossible!" she yelled.

"Oh…it's possible. You mess with the cat, you get the wolf! Mess with one Watchman, you mess with yours truly!"

_And I will take, _

_You in my arms. _

_And hold you right where you, _

_Belong. _

Rorschach struck out hard and landed on Jaguara, pinning her to the floor.

"This ends here" he said.

He was about ready to strike, but a little voice stopped him.

"Walter…?" It was Tabitha.

He became a human again and stared at Tabitha. The poor girl struggled to get to her feet.

"I'm okay, please don't kill her. The Walter I know wouldn't do it. Please".

"Tabby…she deserves this. You know it".

"She's not worth it. Let Darcia or Adrian deal with her".

Walter's features softened. She was right. He wasn't all like his former self, who murdered when it wasn't his job to do so. He looked to Adrian and Darcia.

"You deal with her" he said.

"Oh, we will. You get to Tabitha" Adrian assured him.

'_Til the day my life is through, _

_This I promise you. _

_This I promise you. _

Tabitha started to lose her balance, but Walter caught her. She was comforted by soft, white fur and buried her face in it. Walter lied down and stayed very still, as if Tabitha was a puppy, instead of a cat.

"Walter…"

"Shhh, I'm right here. Just stay still and you'll be okay".

"Am I gonna die, Walter?"

"Not on my watch, you're not".

"You know, if I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, I would be holding the entire night sky in my hand. You're so good to me, Walter. I don't deserve it".

_I've loved you forever. _

_In lifetimes before. _

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt anymore._

"Tabby, you deserve everything. My only regret is that I'm not able to give you everything you deserve".

Tabitha looked up at Walter and met his beautiful amber colored eyes. He put his head down and she licked one of the black marks around his face.

"You've given me everything, Walter. These past few years have been the best in my life, thanks to you".

"I broke my promise".

"It doesn't matter anymore". 

_I give you my word. _

_I give you my heart. _

_This is a battle we've won. _

_And with this vow, _

_Forever has now begun. _

"Yes it does. Tabitha…You know that old apartment complex back at home?"

"The one that's all boarded up? Yeah, why?"

"There's a room that isn't. It was mine. I wouldn't go in there. Do you know why?"

"I get a feeling you're gonna tell me".

"I was scared".

"What?!" she looked up again.

Walter nodded. "I was scared".

_Just close your eyes. _

_Each loving day, _

_And know this feeling _

_Won't go away._

"Of what?"

"Of what I might've found. If we live through this, if we don't find Paradise, if we go back, I want you to come with me up there, just to see what could become our home".

"Our home?"

Walter nodded. "Yeah, our home. It'll be just like how you grew up…with the human".

"Walter…I can't want that anymore. Granted, I was safe with Granny, but that doesn't mean I was free. You showed me what freedom is" Tabitha whimpered in pain, "I feel so weak and my head hurts". 

'_Til the day my life is through. _

_This I promise you. _

_This I promise you. _

"Life's taught me a lot of things, Tabby. One of those things happens to be about love".

"What?"

"Love isn't about looking at each other but it is about looking outward together in the same direction. I think you taught me that. You know I was never a parent in my last life? I never met someone, fell in love, and had a life. No…my life was far too complicated for that. So…when I saw you, I thought fate was giving me a second chance. One time you asked me if I loved you. I didn't know then, but now I think I do".

_Over and over I fall. _

_When I hear you call. _

_Without you in my life, baby, _

_I just wouldn't be living at all. _

"Do you?" Tabitha asked.

Walter nodded. "I do…like you were my daughter. Sure, you didn't come from a she wolf that I love, but you did come from somewhere special".

Tabitha looked up at him. "Where?"

"My heart. Adoption, I've learned, is when you come from a person's heart rather than out of a woman's womb. I love you Tabitha Reynolds".

Tabitha started crying with happiness. She didn't want this to end, but unfortunately, it would have to.

"I'm so tired, Walter. Can I sleep here?"

Walter nodded. "Yes, yes you can".

_And I will take, _

_You in my arms, _

_And hold you right where you, _

_Belong. _

Tabitha snuggled close to Walter's nice, warm body. Then Walter saw it, the blood coming out of her head. He started crying himself. This couldn't be happening, not to her. Not to him, no one.

"Tabby…"

"Yeah?"

"Alright, just checking to see if you were okay. Your head's bleeding, that's why I said something".

"Is that what that is? The blood stains on your fur?"

"It's yours" Walter nodded.

"Thank you, Walter. I owe you a lot. Too bad I won't be able to repay for everything".

'_Til the day my life is through, _

_This I promise you. _

"Don't talk like that, Tabby!"

"I have to go, Walter. The light's calling me".

"No…no, don't go! Tabby don't leave me!"

"I'm so sorry, Walter. I feel so bad about this. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have pressed you to go find Paradise".

"No, I'm glad you did. This has been the best ever. I started believing in it because you did. Without you-"

"Without me? You can still go on…you have to find Paradise. No matter what. Promise me that you'll try to find it"

"I promise. I'll find it or I'll die trying".

Tabitha smiled as she snuggled closer to him, hearing his heart beating.

"I love you, Walter".

"I love you too, Tabby".

_Just close your eyes, _

_Each loving day. _

_And know this feeling, _

_Won't go away. _

"As for me, I've already found Paradise. It's been here this whole time. Paradise is right here, with you. Anywhere with you".

"As it is for me".

Tabitha closed her eyes and fell asleep. Walter licked her face affectionately.

"I will always love you, Tabby. In this life…and the next".

The girl didn't respond at first. Walter out his head down and tried to sleep too, but he couldn't. His only "pup" was dying and it was his fault.

"Walter…we have to go. Adrian and Darcia have killed Jaguara" Laurie said.

"I'm not leaving her. I want her to see Paradise with us" Walter responded.

"There's no point, Walt. Look".

_Every word I say is true. _

_This I promise you. _

Walter gasped as he looked down at Tabitha. The little tabby kitten wasn't breathing.

"No…no. No, this can't be happening! Tabby! Tabby!"

He nudged her body with his muzzle.

Laurie shook her head. "She's gone, Walter".

"No!" he barked, "She isn't! Tabby! Wake up! Tabby!"

But the kitten didn't move. Tears stung Walter's yellow eyes and he turned back to a human. He picked the kitten up, and cried out his misery over the loss of his friend. No, his daughter.

_Every word I say is true.  
This I promise you. _

_This I promise you. _

Laurie went to try to comfort him, but Daniel and Jon stopped her.

"No" Daniel shook his head, "Let him cry it out. He could become Rorschach any minute".

Meanwhile, Walter held Tabby's body to his chest. "I promise…I promise you, I'll find Paradise. But it won't be for me. It'll be for us…both of us, Tabitha Reynolds-Kovacs".

A/N: Wow…I think this is my first major tragedy fic. It's based around a fic that me and a friend are planning on writing when I get done with Sons of the Twilight. I actually made myself cry while typing this. I love tabby cats and calicos, so I had to make this. I know Walter is way OOC, but it'll be explained if you read our fic, Watchmen's Rain, which will be a Wolf's Rain/Watchmen crossover. BTW, this is a tribute fanfic to one of boyfriend's best friends, Thomas, who died in a car accident no too long ago. RIP Thomas! See ya!


End file.
